


Who Said Anything?

by Chihibabe



Series: The Peakovic Playlist Series [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Adam doesn't know how to deal with his feelings, FakeHaus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chihibabe/pseuds/Chihibabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Matt had been hanging around each other quite a bit lately, and Joel questions Adam. Adam freaks out about it, and Matt overhears, turning away from the two to leave. Adam has a lot to fix with Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Said Anything?

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm starting a new series, and this is the first one in my series! The series is me taking songs from my Peakovic Playlist and using them as a base to write something. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Song Base: Who Said Anything (About Falling in Love)? by The Hoosiers.

Adam and Matt had know each other for quite a while, and while originally attending college together, before they came to Los Santos, they eventually fell apart. Jump forward about ten years, and the two are now together in FakeHaus. It wasn't odd to see them close, be it watching the T.V., playing games, or sitting there talking to each other, while the rest of the Crew did whatever they wanted to, as long as it didn't destroy their apartment.

Bruce was the first to bring up something about it, about how close the pair had become since Matt joined the group, when he and Adam were alone at midnight in the kitchen. Adam chatting to Bruce about the next heist that was planned, while Bruce grabbed a soda.

"Hey, you and Matt have gotten pretty close, haven't you?" Bruce asked, looking at Adam now.

"What's wrong with that? We were friends in college, we're just catching up on shit." Adam responded, not looking up from the laptop that sat on the island.

"Nothing's wrong with it, I was just pointing out what I had noticed."

"Besides," Adam looked up toward Bruce, a slight grin on his face, "You, James, and Elyse are pretty close as well."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Point made."

Bruce dropped it after that, grumbling as he walked toward his room while Adam stayed at the island.

James was the next one to bring it up. He and Adam were watching some videos online while relaxing.

"You seem pretty happy around Matt, Adam. Like, I don't think I've ever seen you scowl at him like you do to the rest of us."

"So?" Adam asked, glancing up from the video.

"Nothing, just thought about mentioning it."

Adam grunted, looking back at the video. He had a frown on his face, slightly annoyed at the fact that James brought it up. So what if it made him happy to be around Matt Peake? It wasn't a crime, not that that would matter at all, he's broken the law plenty of times, so why the fuck did James care?

After Adam and Matt had returned to the group's shared apartment after having dinner together, bags from the local fast food place in their hands as they walked in, Joel corned Adam in the kitchen after Matt had walked toward the living room.

Joel's hands on his hips, his normally smiley face in a frown as he sighed, looking at Adam. "Are you dating Matt?"

"What?"

"It's obvious that you like him, it might be possible that you're even in love with hi-" Joel tried to say, before being interrupted by Adam.

"Who said anything about falling in love? Matt's just a friend, and even if I did have feelings for him, which I don't by the way, I wouldn't know how to act on them? What makes you think I'm in love with Matt? You know better than that! I normally don't do feelings, especially romantic feelings," Adam said, taking a deep breath, his normally cool demeanor slipping more and more with each word, his face slowly turning red. "You're losing your mind, Joel, or maybe you've listened to too many musicals lately?

Joel stayed silent as Adam finished his flurry of words, his face red and his breath slightly ragged from talking with mainly one breath. It stayed silent in the room until the sound of footsteps could be heard, moving from the kitchen into the living room, a door opening then slamming shut. Adam glanced up, seeing Elyse and Bruce standing in the kitchen doorway, wide eyed and looking at Joel and Adam, before looking back at the door.

Adam stumbled forward, a hand clutching the table as he looked past them toward the front door.

"Adam, what are you doing? Go!" Joel said, pushing Adam up slightly before shoving him toward the door.

Adam ran out, slamming the door shut as moved to push the button for the elevator, tapping his foot angrily as it took a while, before slamming his hand into the door. Once it opened, he pushed himself in, hitting the lobby button as he waiting, arms crossed. Once the elevator door opened on the lobby floor, his rushed out, pushing open the doors before slowing down to a brisk walk, no longer a run.

He waited a bit, the city still filled with lights, before calling out Matt's name. His hands curled around his mouth, as worry could be heard in his voice. He called Matt's name for about twenty minutes before breaking down into a coughing fit. It was slightly colder than normal, and the fact that he didn't have a jacket on and he's been yelling for twenty minutes didn't sit well with his body.

He stopped inside a small fast food place, moving to find an empty table before spotting a hat he knew. Sighing in relief, he moved to slide into the bench, looking at the man before him.

"Matt..."

"Adam."

"Why did you run out? Did you lose your fucking mind?" Adam asked, worry filling his brown eyes. He had lost Matt once, he doesn't want it to happen again.

Matt sighed, setting his phone to the side before looking at Adam, "You want to know why I ran out?"

"I do."

"I heard what you said to Joel. It hurt, alright, I thought the feelings were reciprocated. So when I heard you say that to Joel... all I felt was a sharp pain in my chest. I couldn't take it, the apartment suddenly felt stuffy, suffocating. I couldn't breathe in there, I needed to leave."

Matt took a deep breath once he was finished, brown eyes locked onto Adam. Adam ran a hand through his hair, looking to the side.

"Listen... you know I'm not good with feelings, emotions, things like that. It's hard for me, alright? I didn't know you had feelings like that for me. I didn't even realize what my feelings are for you now, alright? There's like, a twinge in my heart, there has been for the past month while I look at you, hell, even think about you. I didn't realize that I do like you." Adam said, a hand over his chest where his heart is, feeling it's beat, "I'm sorry, Matt, I really am. Will you come home now, now that you know it's reciprocated, that I do care, that I'm sorry?"

Matt nodded, moving to stand up. "I planned on coming home soon anyway, but yes, let's go home. Together."

So, after paying and leaving, the pair walked hand in hand home, chattering quietly about them being them now, instead of just Adam with Matt, now it's Adam and Matt.

Once they walked into the apartment, shouts of "I fucking knew it," from Joel, "Elyse you own me two hundred dollars," from James, and "Lawrence they're together hand over the damn hamburger I said I'd get it in our bet if they ended up together," from Bruce. The two laughed it off, moving to sit on the couch, to watch a movie. Their first movie together as a couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll try to update this series every Wednesday, or it may be Thursday's, depending on how busy I am.


End file.
